


Tris's Ghost

by dauntlesspokemonride



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: After Allegiant - Freeform, F/M, ghost story, tris comes as a ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntlesspokemonride/pseuds/dauntlesspokemonride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*After Allegiant* Tobias mourns over Tris, and creates a band to get over his sadness, and his band becomes popular, but Tobias isn't really interested in singing. Meanwhile, Tris is a ghost watching over Tobias. She tries to get back to him, despite the rules. (Better than summary… I suck at them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

_Prologue_

**Tris POV**

I groggily woke up from my sleep. Am I alive? I wonder as I get up. I thought I was dead for sure. David shot me. There's no way I could've survived. I look up and see my mother smiling at me. She is hugging me. I see Uriah, Marlene, Al, Will, and my dad with them. Okay, so I'm not alive. I know that all these people died, and Uriah was brain dead.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You're in heaven, sweetie," My mom says gently. " We've been waiting for you to wake up. Usually a soul waits until the body is buries, but your soul left your body before that, though it fought to stay in. You did so well, Beatrice. We are all so proud of you. I'm so proud of you".

"What about Christina?" I dared to ask. "What about… Tobias?" I barely manage to say his name without breaking out into tears. I left him, though I promise I would never leave him again.

"You can watch them from up here," said Will. "You can see anyone in the world. If you stay here with us, which you probably will, then you can actually go down to Earth. Twice a year, actually. Most people choose birthdays. Nobody chooses their death day. You aren't supposed to talk to anybody. The deciders, whom you will meet soon, will give you points. These points…well, you'll see if you get any. I hope to see you soon".

"Will," I choked at the sound of his name. "Can you forgive me for killing you?"

He looks at me, and whispers softly, "I don't know Tris. Some days I think I can, others I don't. Your destiny was far greater than mine, but we all liked our lives down on Earth. Like you might, I wish my time had been longer." Then Will straightens up and says "Okay, everyone. Let's show Tris her new home. She'll be bunking with my cabin".

Turning to me he says "You'll be with Al, your parents, and me in our big house. And don't worry Tris. There's no point in worrying about something you can't ever change. It will remain as it happened."

"Beatrice Prior" A voice booms. "You have been summoned".

"What does that mean?" I hiss at Will.

"You have to go" Will says. " Most people don't get summoned for weeks after they get here. Uriah still hasn't been summoned. He woke up here before you did, since his funeral was before yours. Actually, I don't think you've had a funeral yet. It either means you did really good things, or bad things. Good luck Tris!"

I scurry to the room, and hope to see what's next. It is beautiful. I don't quite know how the process went, but many people praised my good work, and told me how I saved Chicago, and everyone else from all the bad things the Bureau were going to do. David was a very evil man, and I had done a good job by erasing his memory and not killing him. I wondered about all the people I did kill, but that seemed to be factored out of the equation. I didn't bother asking about it. Other things got factored in, and I ended up with ten points by the time I arrived to my new house. At this point, I thought I did okay, because by then points didn't seem like a lot.

"Mom," I yelled once I entered the door. "What are points for?"

"Only those who do something for the greater good get points, Beatrice," my mom says to me, as she reaches the door. "It doesn't matter, really. None of us got points. You probably won't either".

I stare at my mom's eyes. I must have done better than I thought. "I got ten points". I told her.

Her eyes widened. "How?" she asked.

"Well, the people decided on things, and how I saved Chicago and other places, factored out the bad, and ended up with ten," I said flatly.

My mom looked at me, still shocked. " Well," she started, " points allow you to do certain things. You can take extra visits to Earth. You can upgrade your stay here. You can do anything you want. The only thing you can't do is make contact with actual people. They may sense you're there, but you can't get attached to them. They can't get attached to you. You shouldn't speak to them at all, Tris. That is the only rule with the points."

"So, I can't talk to Tobias anymore?" I said sadly. "No, Beatrice, you shouldn't talk to Tobias. It would be for the best, anyway. You might get caught, and bad things happen to those who get caught disobeying the rules. Though it isn't a rule, a lot of spirits are against. Don't reckless Tris. You did enough reckless things while you were alive. Don't talk to him at all. It would be better if you didn't see him at all."

And with that, my mom walked away. Something about this "rule" seemed fishy. As I walked around inside the house, I decided to take a look outside. Uriah was above Zeke's apartment. He was scaring him. He basically just communicated with Zeke. Well, I guess ghosts are supposed to scare people. But it isn't fair. I should be able to talk to Tobias. I float over to watch Tobias. He's sitting by the fountain.

"Tobias", I whisper, " I never meant to leave you. I will see you again. You will hear me again. I promise". And with that I ran toward the house. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad after all.


	2. The First Meeting

**THREE YEARS LATER**

**Tris POV**

I have finally settled in with my parents and Will. My guilt for killing Will seems to have faded a bit. He talks more easily to me now. It is as if our whole group is back, except for Christina.

I went off to wander around the building. Soon, Tobias's birthday would come. I would be able to come down to Earth then. I always go down on Tobias's birthday, and on my birthday. It is nice to go down to Earth every once in a while. I brush past many spirits to view Chicago.

Many people crowd the streets. I strain to see Tobias, who has found a new job despite all the troubles he has been through. He was helping Johanna Reyes in the political field for a while. I remember seeing him writing something at his apartment everyday. I thought it was political work until Zeke and some others came over. I caught a glimpse of what they were doing before the instruments came out. They were writing song! Tobias sang most of the times. His songs are very emotional, and mostly sad. The happy songs are usually sung by someone else. They made their first debut a couple of months ago. I can't help but wonder if Tobias wrote some of his songs about me. It sure seems like it.

As I turn to go meet Uriah and the others, I see Zeke walking in the street. I follow him toward a building. It is large, and round. I've never seen anything like it. It looked like thousands of people can fit in it. Zeke walks around the stage, and Tobias is standing there.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Zeke asks Tobias. "It is your birthday tomorrow. We also don't want you to break into tears out on stage".

"I'm sure," Tobias responds briskly. "I have to do this for myself. I have to do this for her". By now, he is whispering.

"Okay." Zeke says. He walks away, and leaves Tobias backstage by himself.

I see Tobias read over the lyrics that he wrote. He is looking at them as a sad glint passes over his eyes. "The Dauntless would never approve of it," he whispered softly. "But she might". He walks out of the stadium, and jogs away.

* * *

 

The next morning I walk over to this elevator-like device. "Good day Miss", the doorman greets. "Where are you off to?"

"Today is the first day I get to go down to Earth this year," I explain.

"Your birthday?" the doorman asks as he checks the records. He waves his hand to let me through.

"No," I say. " It's my friend's birthday. Mine doesn't come until later this year".

The door closes, and I float down to Earth. I walk over to the stage area, and find Tobias there by himself.

"Tobias," I whisper softly.

"Who said that?" he turns rapidly. His eyes glaze over.

I suddenly freeze. I wasn't suppose to speak with anyone. I turn, and run out of the building before I can get caught by any of the other spirits.

**Tobias POV**

I turn backstage to give one more look around. Nobody seems to be there, but I heard someone whisper my name. It was a voice similar to Tris's voice. Exactly like hers, actually. I haven't heard her voice ever since…I can't remember. I look around one more time, and nobody was there. I must just be hearing things. I walked outside, and Zeke and the band were setting up for our concert.

"Are you ready", Zeke asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be", I say.

Then, the doors open, and a big crowd surges into the stadium.

"Here goes nothing", I say as I walk up the microphone. "Let's get this show on the road".

After a brief introduction, my band prepares for our first song. Our band, The Dauntless Rebels, had five members. They are Zeke, George, Cara, Shauna, and I. Zeke is a guitarist, George plays the drums, Cara plays the piano, Shauna is another guitarist, and I am the lead singer. Everyone sings, but I sing most if the time.

I take a deep breath, and the music begins to play behind me. I take in more deep breath before starting to sing.

_Step one, we met, we did talk_

_She was drawn to me and I to her_

_She smiled happily at me_

_And I stared on happily back at her_

_We made choices left and right_

_She choose A, and I choose B_

_Between the lines of truth and love_

_And I began to wonder what to chose_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost my girlfriend_

_I realize through this emptiness_

_That I would've gone to the Weapons Lab with Tris_

_Had I known I could've saved her life_

_She let me know that she knew best_

_Cause after all, she saved us all_

_She slipped past my defense_

_I slipped her defenses_

_We spoke our lists of what was wrong_

_The things we told each other all along_

_And I prayed that she would save herself_

_And I prayed that she would save herself_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost my girlfriend_

_I realize through this emptiness_

_That I would've gone to the Weapons Lab with Tris_

_Had I known I could've saved her life_

_When I began to raise my voice,_

_She lowered hers and gave my one last choice_

_We either stay together forevermore_

_Or we stay away from each other_

_I trusted her with her life_

_She gave it away for a coward_

_Without her, I'll never be the same_

_My love for her always remains_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost my girlfriend_

_I realize through this emptiness_

_That I would've gone to the Weapons Lab with Tris_

_Had I known I could've saved her life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost my girlfriend_

_I realize through this emptiness_

_That I would've gone to the Weapons Lab with Tris_

_Had I known I could've saved her life_

_Had I known I could've saved her life_

_Had I known I could've saved her life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost my girlfriend_

_I realize through this emptiness_

_That I would've gone to the Weapons Lab with Tris_

_Had I known I could've saved her life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost my girlfriend_

_I realize through this emptiness_

_That I would've gone to the Weapons Lab with Tris_

_Had I known I could've saved her life_

_Had I known I could've saved her life_

_Had I known I could've saved her life_

Silence filled the stadium as the song faded. Then, cheers rose from the crowd, and everyone was on their feet. The last chord still echoed through the room, and my emotions had been thrown out into this song. I'm not a very emotional person, so the outcome of this song surprised me very much.

"Thank you," I said. "Now for our next song"

After our performance, I finally began to feel tired. I headed home, and was ready to go to bed. I didn't want to see Zeke. He would just ask me how I felt about Tris. I always missed her, and it was hard enough without somebody mentioning it to me everyday. I ran home to avoid sadness and the memories of Tris that flooded my mind when I thought of her.

**Tris POV**

Tobias's band had wonderful songs. Tonight, I actually heard my name in one song. I longed for Tobias, but could no longer have him. I did what was right for everyone in Chicago by leaving them all. I didn't know it would hurt this much.

As I prepare to return home, I catch sight of Tobias running off home. "Next time Tobias, I will talk to you. I promise," I mutter softly. As I prepare to go back, a man comes forward. A spirit man.

"Hello Madame," the spirit man said "You'll have to come with us".

"Why?" I ask.

The man surges forward without answering me. The last thing I remember is the man's face, and then my world went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is "How to Save a Life" by the Fray. I didn't have a chance to edit these chapters, so I'll edit them once I finish this story. I'll probably finish in on ff.net first, but I'll post the edited versions here as soon as I have them.


	3. The Dauntless Cake

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Tris POV**

I woke up surrounded by other spirit people. They were normal civilians, like me. Except these guys were different. They looked angry, and scared. I immediately put my defenses up, though I was still worn out from being knocked out. Shockingly, my spirit head hurt worse than any bullet wound I've ever had, except the one to my neck.

"What do you want?" I asked one of the men standing around me.

"You attempted to communicate with someone down on Earth. You are a danger to our community," the man replied gruffly.

"If I committed such an awful crime, why are you normal people here, and not some kind of law enforcement. I'd expect some higher status people to come and sentence me, like angels. Or those spirits from the decision room. Why you guys?" I said, my voice cold.

"Well…uh…," one man tried to respond without avail. " You just come with us. Stop asking questions-"

I interrupted the man by running away in the opposite direction. His temporary confusion allowed me to escape. As I ran I faintly heard the men arguing about how they failed, and probably should've gone after me. Well, I don't know them, so they probably shouldn't recognize me. That means they won't be able to find me.

After a few minutes of running, I realize I don't know where I'm going. I decide instantly to go home and take the rest of the day off. I'm still a bit dizzy from the attack the night before. I want to learn more about these guys, but I feel like I'm about to collapse. I finally reach the front door. I pull it open, and am staring two parents, and three friends in the face.

(line break)

"Tris," my father says calmly. "Why weren't you here last night?".

"It's not like an abnegation to be curious," I tell my dad.

"We're all past that Beatrice," he responds.

So, I spill the story about getting kidnapped, and why. When I finish everyone stares at me. Al and Uriah look satisfied by my answer, and leave, My father gets up and walks away with them. My mom stares at me with pity, and follows my father out. The only one left is Will.

"Tris," he says, "I don't think talking to people on Earth is illegal. You just have to be careful when you do it. People will always be watching you from above. Sometimes you are visible, other times you are hidden. I've studied the map of what we can view from here in heaven. Many parts of Chicago are not hidden. It's a pretty safe place to experiment, just not during Tobias's concerts."

"It was an accident," I reply defiantly. "I didn't intend for Tobias to hear me. Not this time, at least." With a more playful tone, I add "And what's with you and maps?"

"I like to memorize them," Will replied. "Some Erudite qualities stick with you forever."

"Yeah, I've still got some Abnegation left in me." I say

"That's the only thing you've still got left in you" Will says solemnly.

Then, I punched Will on the shoulder. " Tale that back" I say with playful anger.

"Take what back?" Uriah says from behind us, making me jump back.

"The Dauntless cake". I say. " Will stole the only cake from the cafeteria area. He told me that he was going eat it by himself. I ask him to share, and he said no."

"WHAT!" Uriah almost exploded. I was trying to hold back laughter.

"You already had enough cake in your time. I barely had any at all. I only had a couple of slices, actually." Will says this as emotionless as he can. We are both barely holding back our laughter.

Uriah turns and yells at us "GIVE ME THE CAKE NOW, YOU PANSYCAKES!".

Al hears Uriah yelling and is entering the room. "What cake? I've tried Dauntless cake before. I died before I could try it."

"Because I stole your fist piece of cake before you could eat it," Uriah says sheepishly.

"But, I didn't know you during initiation," Al says, looking confused.

"It's easy to steal from a stranger," Uriah responds. " Now," he says quickly changing the subject. " Where's the cake".

By that point Will and I burst out laughing. Al comes over and tackles Uriah to the ground.

"You did not steal my cake, right?" Al asks Uriah as Uriah pushes himself off the ground.

"Well, the Candor don't lie, and since it was one of my aptitude test results, I'll tell you that I did eat your only piece of cake. I didn't know you were going to commit suicide before you got to eat a piece. I thought you had some another day."

Al narrows his eyes, looking angry. "Well," Uriah says nervously, "I need to visit Marlene. Bye!" Uriah dashed out of the house.

Will and I were still laughing. Tears began to form in my eyes. Al look angry. His anger was probably angled toward Uriah, but everyone has been mad at Uriah one time or another.

Poking a head into the doorway, Uriah dared to say "Where's the cake?".

Al started chasing him around the room and Uriah was calling us pansycakes. I could barely stay calm for more than a few moments without bursting into laughter. Eventually, I calmed down enough to say "There is no cake. We made it up".

Will looked at me, shaking his head. His Erudite mind was probably saying I shouldn't have done that. My Erudite part was thinking the same, but the Dauntless part was telling me that I did the right thing.

Al and Uriah both turned and stared at us. "YOU DID WHAT!?" They yelled in unison.

Soon, Will and I were running out of the house to escape Uriah and Al. We ended up above the Bureau. Uriah and I were disgusted to be above it, and ran away as Will and Al followed us, thought they were confused.

W were walking back to the house, when Uriah spoke. "We should get some Dauntless cake", he suggested. All agreed, so we proceeded to buy some cake. At the register, Uriah whispers"You buy it. Or ask Will. You have to since you lied about it". I punched Uriah as I paid for the cake.

* * *

 

The next morning, I decided to look for Tobias. I walked slowly over to his apartment in Chicago. I looked through the monitors, which showed what was happening in each room. Tobias was over by his desk. He was writing something. A couple crumpled pieces of paper lay on the floor.

"I need to come up with a new song," he mused. "Happy songs aren't in my forte, and all my sad songs are about Tris." I could see the pain in his eyes as he said my name. The sadness in his voice showed me that he had reopened a wound. My death wasn't easy for Tobias to overcome. On the paper, he had some lyric written on it:

_Alone in this house again tonight_   
_I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine_   
_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me_   
_The way that it was and could have been surrounds me_   
_I'll never get over you walkin' away_

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_   
_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_   
_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_   
_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_   
_From my eyes_   
_Tonight I wanna cry_

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on_   
_"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone_   
_Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters_   
_It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better_   
_But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way_

_'Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_   
_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_   
_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_   
_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_   
_From my eyes_   
_Tonight I wanna cry_

_Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_   
_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_   
_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_   
_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_   
_From my eyes_   
_Tonight I wanna cry_

Looking at his words, I felt tears in my eyes. I ran away from Tobias and his apartment. "I'm sorry I left you," I whisper softly, wiping away my tears.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

I was writing song lyrics all morning. We need a new song to debut. All the band members agreed that I should write another song. Happy music was not my thing at all, but sad music was. My only inspiration for sad music is Tris. Even though she is dead, I never really moved on from her.

I glanced down at what I currently had down on paper. It was pretty good. It showed emotion, but it was short. Short and sweet is a good option, and I had already crumpled up lots of other attempts at a successful song. I only used Tris as inspiration for one song. And that was the song I came up with a few minutes ago. Well, it i the only option I have, so I'll go with it. I ran out of my apartment to our band's studio.

* * *

At the studio, I overhear voices.

"It's going to be her birthday soon," a strained voice said.

"It's not until next month, though" A familiar voice replied. Cara. It was my band member, Cara. But who was she talking to/

"I always thought about birthdays early. I was always trying to learn more about them. My birthday was close to hers. We would always talk about them." The voice, vaguely familiar, responds sadly.

"Let's talk about this after Tobias comes with the new lyrics, Caleb. I'll meet you at my apartment. You have know where it is, right?" Cara asks.

"Yes, see you then." Caleb walks out of the studio as I walk in.

"Cara, I have the new lyrics" I say loudly.

"Great!" she say cheerfully, a fake smile pressed on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well, you see," she says nervously." Caleb is having some problems."

"With what?" I ask.

"Family," she replies weakly.

"But all his family members are dead."

"His sister still matters to him."

"It's about Tris?! Tell me now" I yell at Cara.

"Well you see," Cara says nervously. " Tris…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Tonight I Wanna Cry" by Keith Urban. Please leave comments! Thanks for reading  
> ~DPR

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the prologue! I'd appreciate it if you'd comment or leave kudos...this is m first fic here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
